newideaswikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Baloney and Daffy Duck's Good Friends adventure-the movie: Follow that egg
Here's a look at Baloney and Daffy's Good Friends Adventure-the Movie-follow that egg, we hope you enjoy it. Plot summary The Feathered Friends' Board of Birds and dinosaurs, an organization whose purpose is "to place stray birds and other animals with nice bird families," discusses the case of Big Bird. The group's social worker Miss Finch is sent to Acme acres Street, to find Daffy Duck and Baloney T. Dinosaur and bring them to a worthy group of dodo birds and other spy characters in Oceanview, Illinois. However, Daffy Duck begins to feel amazed in living with the spy animals as they all think very fondly of Lewis Carol fans, and the last straw for Daffy Duck comes when the spy animals suggest he should have a bird as a best friend instead of just old pals, like Bug Bunny who is watching over his nest on acme acres. When Daffy Duck thanks for pals and heads back to Acme Acres, he ends up on the news. Miss S. Bird tells reporter Marvin Matin that she intends to assist him. His friends on Acme Acres also see the news and band together to find him and help Miss S. Bird and take various vehicles on their quest. Taz instructs them to head to Toadstool, Indiana where they should meet up with Daffy Duck. Along the way home, Daffy Duck hitches a ride with a truck driving turkey named Tom who encourages him not to give up. He later meets two kids named Iggy and Owl Jolson at a zoo and sleeps in their zoo hotel overnight. The next morning, S. Bird arrives and Daffy Duck sneaks away. After that, Daffy Duck comes across an old cornfield and is spotted by Gogo Dodo and Buster bunny in their plane. Daffy Duck, however, is unaware that they are in it and thinks that it is Miss S. bird. When Buster steers it towards Daffy, he flees in fright. Gogo turns it upside down to get his attention and begins singing, with Buster soon joining in, but when they turn it back up Daffy Duck and his pal are gone. Daffy and baloney are also sought by two rascally scam artist brothers known as the Cheesy Brothers, consisting of Sidney and Sammy, who operate a fraudulent carnival called The Cheesy Brothers Funfair. They want to capture him to put him on display. Eventually, Daffy Duck arrives in Toadstool. Shortly after arriving, Miss S. Birds finds him there and gives help through the city. On the outskirts, the Cheesy Brothers have set up their carnival and Daffy Duck shows up asking if they have a place to hide. They then put him in their cage. Shortly afterward, they decide to paint him blue and tout him as "The Blue duck of Happiness." However, his performance is one of the funniest ever as he sings "people call me daffy". Despite this, he brings in a lot of customers, as does Baloney and his jokes. After the show, two kids sneak backstage to see him. Upon noticing them, Daffy Duck asks them to call Acme Acres to tell his friends where he is, which they do. The next morning, his friends sneak into the carnival and find him. However, the Cheesy Brothers quietly wake up. Just as Elmer Fudd unlocks Daffy Duck's cage, the Cheesy Brothers drive off in their truck with the cage (and Daffy Duck still in it) in tow. Bull Gator and Axel give chase in their alligator Volkswagen and succeed in rescuing Daffy Duck after he jumps from the moving truck. Shortly afterward due to speeding, the Cheesy Brothers are pulled over by a police officer and are proven not guilty as Speedy Gonzales helps them out. Back on Acme Acres, Big Bird is happy to be back home until Miss S. Bird arrives. She admits to Daffy Duck that the spy animals were almost perfect for him but says she has found him another school. Minerva tells her that he is happy on Acme Acres where it does not make any difference that his family consists of humans, dinosaurs, owls, parrots, monsters, gators, Tasmanian devils, martins, leghorns, bunnies, dragons, turkeys, and other species. After considering what she has heard and she was realizing how far his friends went to bring him back, Miss S. Bird declares that Acme Acres is his home and leaves satisfied. At the end of the film, Axel is taken on a walk around the block with Buddy Boar the Trashman in order to get used to everyone's happiness. Category:YTV Category:Looney tunes show Category:Warner bros Category:The daffy duck show